Flower
by Stringless Doll
Summary: Oneshot. She's his flower, the red one, the short-lived one. JunpeiChidori


A/N : I'm in love with JunpeiChidori, JunpeiChidori rocks! I'm in love… doing stupid dances

Disclaimer : Persona 3 belongs to ATLUS.

_Flowers_

'… _human life is short, just like flowers' …'_

_A Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 fanfic by Tsukiokuhime_

_Chidori's pale face is just so adorable for me_

Junpei was on his walk back to dorm when he spotted a flower. Bitter smile appeared on his face. Slowly, he closed his eyes, recalling the day.

"_Chidori! I bought you a flower!" said Junpei, smiling._

_Chidori was sitting one hospital's bed, stared out of the window before turned and smiled at Junpei. Her black eyes softened at his presence, which Junpei didn't aware of. "Thanks Junpei, it's so beautiful."_

"_No probs! Umm, I'll put it here, kay?" Junpei grinned, placed the flowers inside the vase then put the vase on the table beside her bed. He then sat down on his usual chair, took off his cap, "so, how was your day?"_

"_It's just… normal, nothing changed," answered Chidori._

"_Ooh, I see…"_

_The two fell silent, just like previous days, there was always one or two awkward silence surrounding them. In the mean time, they would ended up thinking about another things before talked to each others again._

"_Umm, your wounds… it's already healed, right?" Junpei asked, finally found some subject. Yeah, same subject everyday._

_Chidori stared at him for a while before averted her gaze to the window again, "it's… just like before."_

"_So, it's healed then…"_

_Silence again. Junpei staring at the white seeths while Chidori stared out of the window._

"_Junpei-kun?"_

_Junpei was a little shocked when he heard Chidori called him, he quickly shifted his gaze to her, "yea?"_

"_Human life is short, nee?" she asked that thing out of the blue, Junpei was still shocked._

"_Why did you say that?"_

_Chidori gave him no answer, she remained staring out of the window. The wind of September blew past from the slightly opened window, caused Chidori's long red hair flew around her. Junpei still staring at her, curious to know the answer. When Chidori remained silent for more than 5 minutes, he grabbed the girl's shoulder and forced her to look at him._

"_You aren't going anywhere, are you?" he asked, their eyes met before Chidori aferted her gaze. Junpei was a bit of irritated, he wanted her to look at him so he, a bit of roughly, pulled her chin toward him. He was shocked again when he saw tears at Chidori's eyes_

"_I..i'm afraid, Junpei-kun… I'm scared!" the girl started to cry desparately, clutching at Junpei's sleeves for unknown reasons._

_Junpei slowly warpped his hands around the girl, buried his face at her neck, breathed her unsual scents._

"_What..did you afraid of?" he asked softly, let his breath tickled her pale and smooth skin._

"_I… I'm afraid that we… i…just like the flowers…" she managed to said that between her cries. "I… I don't want to… I don't want to be hurt again, I just… I…"_

_For few minutes, her cries was the only thing audible to heard. Junpei tried to soothing her down, ran his hand up and down her back, reassuring her that she wasn't alone, that he's there with her._

"_What do you mean with like the flowers?" he asked when she calmed down a little._

_Chidori sniffled then looked at the flowers in the vase, "they… they have short life. They're easy to crushed down, they're… fragile…" she said slowly, meaning each of words._

"_So? What's the points?"_

"_I… I've a bad feelings lately, i… it feels like… I'm gonna be like… those flowers… i… " before she had a chance to finish her words, she broke into cry once again. More desparate than before._

_Junpei said nothing, only trying to calm her down. He wishpered to her ears, saying it's going to be ok, that he's there with her, that she has no need to be scared. Saying that even though those flowers are fragile, they're strong, because they stands till the very end of their life, not caring the stroms and the winds blew past them hard._

"_I like flowers, I love them. They're strong," he softly wishpered those words into her ears, make sure that she absorbed all the things he said. He felt her calmed down a bit, a smile escaped his lips, "just so you know Chidori, you're the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen…"_

_No words being spoken later. Instead, they shared a soft, sweet, innocent, and short,-like flower's life,kiss._

He swore that day, was the best day in his life. Even if he knew sharing souls won't change tha fact that he lost her, even if they're no chance they might meet again, _she _still _his flower._ Even if she betrayed him, she would always be his flowers, . The red, short-lived one.

Review??


End file.
